Pretend Until The End
by Wolfgirl411
Summary: Sasuke's about to snap. Fangirls have been ruining his life since day one, and it has to stop. Aya's completely uninterested in Sasuke, so, she's the perfect girl to help Sasuke lie in order to dispose of the fangirlly evil. Will His plan work? SasukeXOC


Hey Everyone! This is my 2nd fanfiction

And yes…..Tsuki is my editor in this story too -.-' (meaning she'll probably make me late on updating…. Just a warning)

Please Enjoy!

**Tsuki:** HEY! It's not my fault! I have my own life ya know! AAND I have my OWN fanfics. To work on, like my new one I'll Prove You Wrong! If you're a twilight series fan like me then check it out! GREAT!

**WE ARE ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE; it's a nuisance to have to rewrite it over and over again before every chapter SO:**

_Disclaimer:_ WolfGirl411 DOES NOT own Naruto, or anything associated with that series, manga or anime! 

She DOES, however, own Aya, and any other home made characters that she decides to put into this story. THANK YOU!

_**Chapter 1: Aya**_

'_This is going to be so cool. From this day forward I am walking the path of a ninja!'_ Aya thought as she stood in front of the Konoha ninja academy in awe. Her clothes were tacky, she didn't really care for looks; not that it really mattered to anyone, they all saw her as beautiful. She had long brown hair with a pail complexion and the most expressive and lovely sapphire eyes.

"HEY, AYA!" Kiba greeted from behind her. He ran to catch up with her and stopped when he had reached her side and graced her with a weak and goofy grin through his heavy gasps for air.

Aya turned to meet Kiba's gaze and responded with a smile of her own. "Hey, ready for the first day of ninja school?"

Kiba nodded and began to walk inside the school building only to stop at the sound of Aya's obnoxious blonde friend, Naruto's voice.

"Hey Aya! How have you been?" Naruto yelled, waving one hand up high above his head as he ran to join Aya and Kiba as they stood. Kiba let out a groan of annoyance, earning him a quick elbowing in the gut from Aya as she turned to reply.

"It's all good. Hey, Kiba and I were just about to go in, want to join us?" Aya questioned with a smile.

Naruto placed a hand behind his heads in a nervous gesture; a light blush touched his cheeks. "U-Um…y-yeah." Naruto stuttered. Aya smiled again, and Kiba just held his newly bruised stomach as all three of them made their way into their new school.

Aya was always nice to Naruto; she'd never treated him like a monster like all the other villagers did. She was his best friend and he was hers. They always hung out together and would have long conversations about each others lives and they were always there for one another. There was only one problem, Naruto liked Aya as more than just a friend, but it was obvious to Naruto that she was too clueless to realize it on her own, so he figured he would eventually have to tell her how he felt. He just hadn't managed to find the courage yet.

"No! I am sitting next to Sasuke!" yelled a girl from inside the class room.

Aya opened the door and turned her attention to the screaming and shouting, currently taking place around one unfortunate desk. There she saw millions of girls circled around the poor desk, screaming, pushing, and love struck. Aya raised an eyebrow in confusion and she walked over to find out what they were all fighting about. She pulled a girl out of the hazardous mob, "Hey! What's going on here?!" Aya asked gripping the girl by her shirt collar.

"It's Sasuke! You better get a seat next to him while you still can."

"Sa.su.ke? Who's Sa.su.ke?"

"Have you been living under a rock all your life?! It's SASUKE UCHIHA, the hottest boy in this whole school!"

"Oh… So, that's what this mob is for? Over some stupid guy?" Aya scoffed, how dumb could these girls get, pathetic.

The girl was about to protest, but she didn't get the chance, as fate would have it, the school bell rang and class was about to start. The mob reluctantly began to clear and Aya got to see the boy that they were fighting over. He had black hair that had a nice bluish tint to it, a pale complexion very much like Aya's own skin, and dark, almost black eyes that could only complement the 'I don't care about anything' expression, currently on display on his face. Aya let out a little giggle as she took her seat between Naruto and Kiba, who had chosen seats right across from the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked over at the girl; he raised an eye brow in confusion. Aya was looking at him as her giggling then turned into a burst of laughter. It was obvious to Sasuke that this girl was laughing at him, but why? He glared at her. "What the hell are you laughing about?"

Aya opened her mouth to respond but she was interrupted by Iruka-sensei. "Aya! Sasuke! If you don't mind I would like to start class."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Do your thing Iruka-sensei…" Aya said, annoyance lacing her normally clear tone. She knew Iruka-sensei really well, mostly because of Naruto, and Aya really didn't feel the need to give any respect to anyone in particular to begin with. She hated to obey anyone, but on very rare occasions she would swallow her pride and obey and lucky for Iruka-sensei, this just happened to be one of those rare moments.

"Ok! Now I am going to start with roll call! Sakura Haruno!"

"Here!" yelled a pink haired girl that sat directly in front of Aya. She was one of the popular girls at the academy. Aya for one wasn't into that type of stuff so she usually just ignored her. Aya was usually one who befriended the class clowns over anyone else because they were all usually very friendly and funny people.

"Ino Yamanaka!"

"Here!" exclaimed a blonde haired girl that sat in the seat next to Sakura. She was also one of the poplars', but even though Sakura and Ino sat together, and were in the same group, they didn't get along. They were like arch enemies or rivals and what seemed to be the cause of their un-ending rivalry was none other than, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

"H-here!" Hinata stuttered. Aya knew Hinata, they talked quite a lot. When they first met Hinata wasn't very open towards Aya but now they're great friends. Aya is also aware that Hinata has a crush on Naruto; she's always trying to give Hinata and Naruto some alone time but it never works out as planned, Naruto would cling to Aya like a lost puppy.

"Shikamaru Nara!"

"Yeah…." Shikamaru replied as he let out a loud and long yawn.

Aya let out a little giggle and turned to look at Shikamaru that sat right behind her. "Hey Shika! Dude! How you been?!" Aya asked forgetting that class was still in session. Shikamaru smiled lazily at her. "I have had better days. How about you?" Shikamaru asked, yawning once again.

"Shikamaru! Aya! Be quiet!" Iruka-sensei yelled popping a blood vessel in his forehead in the process.

Sasuke looked over at Aya, this time not in confusion but disgust; Lucky for Sasuke, Aya didn't seem to notice the attention he was giving her at all. _'She's an odd girl. She's annoying too. If she keeps this up I won't be able to learn anything today.'_ Sasuke thought as he directed his attention back to Iruka-sensei.

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Here!"

"Aya Inuzuka!"

"Here!" Yeah, that's right Aya is in the dog demon clan. Kiba had known Aya since she was born. Kiba was a year older than her but since their mothers were such great friends Aya and Kiba spent a lot of time together.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

There was no answer. _'Hmph! I could have sworn I saw him come in. Where is he?'_ Iruka thought as he starred at the spot where he'd last seen Naruto, his seat next to Aya was empty.

"Naruto?" Iruka said again as he walked toward the classroom exit to see if he might of ran out while he wasn't looking. Iruka stood out in the hallway and looked to the right then looked to the left, he turned to walk back into the classroom, only to have the door slammed in his face before he could enter. Iruka tried to pull the sliding door open but he couldn't it had been locked. Suddenly Iruka sensei heard an annoyingly familiar laugh; Naruto's.

"Haha! And you call yourself a sensei?!" Naruto yelled though his undying laughter.

"Naruto! You open this door right NOW!" Iruka demanded as he banged his fist against the door in some way hoping that Naruto would be threatened by it and then open the door.

"No!" He replied as he walked away from the door, Iruka grumbled incoherent sayings under his breath as he listened to Naruto's laughter moving away.

"Aya! Was that good or what?!" Naruto yelled as he stuck his hand out, signaling for Aya to giving him an approving high five.

"That was the best!" Aya replied giving Naruto his well earned high five, then stood from her chair and walked out of the desk area so she could give herself more room to move around since she was going to use this time walking around the classroom catching up with all her friends and possibly making some new ones.

The rest of the class just began to talk amongst each other. They didn't even bother to help Iruka sensei back in. They liked this social time. Sasuke got up from his desk and walked right though the mob of girls that circled his desk the moment Iruka sensei got locked out and walked towards Aya who was up in front of the class talking to her friends Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru. He grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled her away from the group. Aya turned to meet the death glare he was giving her.

"Why are you idiots disrupting the class?"

"Geez! Sorry 'Teach'! Do you want to give me a detention?" Aya said returning Sasukes glare. She did not like people talking to her that way.

Sasuke was about to yell at the girl for her rudeness, but he was interrupted by his fan girls, tugging at his sleeves.

"Sasuke, Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Sasuke, Will you go out with me?"

"Sasuke will you….kiss me?" said one girl as she grabbed on to his neck collar with both of her hands and leaned into his face with her lips puckered.

Sasuke pulled his face to the side trying his hardest not to get kissed. Aya noticed this and pushed the girl right off of him and to the ground. The girl looked up to Aya from the ground and saw the look of disgust on Aya's face.

"How embarrassing! For you to force a kiss on a guy that doesn't even like you, and probably doesn't even know you?! What an insult to we women!"

The girl just starred at Aya in shock. Then she got to her feet and walked away as if she had just been dumped.

Sasuke looked to Aya with a smirk. "So you're a fan girl of mine?"

"HA! Hell No! Sorry to break it to you but I am not one of those everyday shallow girl that goes around looking at how hot a guy is. I go for personality." Aya replied, a smug smile gracing her face as she turned her nose up in purposely dramatic triumph.

"Then why did you shove that fan girl off of me?" Sasuke questioned as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because you looked like you didn't want it. So I stopped her. Nothing more." Aya said turning her face from the little Uchiha boy.

'_She doesn't like me?! That's odd; every girl is in love with me. But…Not her? Hmm…I think I might be able to use this to my advantage.'_ Sasuke thought as an evil smirk grew across his face. Aya didn't notice considering the fact that her head was still turned away from his. The silence between them was broken, once again, by fan girls who came running towards Sasuke. Aya turned to look at them in confusion and annoyance then she turned to look at Sasuke who was smirking at her for reasons she didn't even know. Then suddenly, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Aya's waist and pulled her into his chest and turned to glare at the, now shrieking, fan girls. This commotion had every body's eyes on Sasuke and Aya including Kiba and Naruto who were completely engulfed in flames of hatred at the sight of Sasuke holding on to Aya possessively.

The fan girls stopped dead in their tracks and halted their gasps and shrieks as they waited for Sasuke to explain.

Sasuke gingerly held Aya's chin with one hand and tightened his grip around her waist with the other still not taking his glare off the fan girls. "Listen! I don't want any of you girls bothering me anymore. This is my girlfriend and she doesn't like seeing you obnoxious brats like you flirting with me. So back off!" Sasuke ordered before he turned to Aya and looked at her with desire and a hint of plea "Isn't that right? Aya?" as he brushed his lips on hers, giving her, her first, although soft and short, kiss.


End file.
